FairWeather Friends
by Hermionewexa
Summary: Ginny being possessed by Voldemort. It's PG to be on the safe side, although I'm probably paranoid. Contains some of my bad poetry.
1. Prologue: Flee

**Prologue – Forgotten**

**Disclamer: I am God, I own everything, and you can't touch me! Muahahahahaha!**

**Not really. And no offence to anyone who's religious. JK Rowling owns all of the characters mentioned (i.e. Tom Riddle and Ginny), and I don't.**

**AN: I know it's short. It's just an introduction to my Ginny fanfic. I'll be including a lot of poetry in the next chapters and epilogue, so if you don't like my poetry, don't read this fic. If you do, you are welcome to R and R this chapter, which is shorter than my AN and Disclaimer put together.**30th July 1993, just before midnight

I stare blankly at the paper, not even glancing at the quill near my right hand. I haven't touched a quill for eight weeks now: ever since I was taken into the Chamber of Secrets. The problem is, writing has always been my escape from reality, and now _that's_ gone-

It's probably about time I started writing again, but I can't bring myself to. I start flicking through the little red notebook I've always written in...

**AN: So? Should I continue? I'm not posting again until I get a review!**


	2. Chapter 1: A Friend

**Chapter 1 – A Friend**

**Disclaimer: For all people who haven't yet realised that FANS write FANFICTION, _I am a fan! _Isn't _that_ a surprise?**

**AN: As you would expect me to say, please read and review. Obviously, bold means Tom is writing to Ginny, and _italics _mean Ginny is writing poetry or writing to Tom.**

27th August, 1992

'_A friend 'till the end,_

_Is what I need._

_A friend 'till the end,_

_Indeed.'_

I carefully inscribe the poem in the small black book I found amongst my schoolbooks, and sign my name underneath – _Ginny Weasley._ To my surprise, the blue ink I have just used fades away, and reforms itself into a message : _a message I did not write._

**Hello, Ginny. My name is Tom Riddle. I will be your friend.**

31st August, 1992

'_I found my friend_

_In a diary plain,_

_And he listened to my_

_Tales of pain.'_

**I like your poetry, **observes Tom.

_Thankyou,_ I reply. There is a short pause, and I suddenly burst out with, _I'm going to Hogwarts tomorrow for the first time._

**Really?** I miss the unusual interest, because I'm so wrapped up in my own worries.

_Yes, and I want to make a good impression, but we don't have much money, so I'm going to wear second-hand robes, and I'm so worried I won't be in Gryffindor, and-_

I am cut off by two, short, irresistible words.

**Tell me.**

I pour out the story of my life.

'_A friend 'till the end,_

_Who'll leave me never._

_A friend 'till the end_

_Forever.'_

**AN: Right, reviewing time. And thankyou to whoever reviewed my last chapter. Yes, it's quite short again.**


	3. Chapter 2: Trapped

**Chapter 2 – Trapped**

**Disclamer: Well, it's a _disclaimer_ so, I must be _disclaiming _something. Since this is a _Harry Potter fanfic_ I must be the _fan_, and that means that I must be _disclaiming_ the _Harry Potter characters, etc._ In other words, I am not JK Rowling or Warner Bros. and none of the characters here are mine. Was that hard work for your poor little brain? (To all sad people, including me, who read the disclaimer, yes, I am being patronising.)**

**AN: It's short. Hopefully, it's sweet. It needs reading.**

31st October, 1992

_Tom, you're the best friend I've ever had._

**Thankyou, Ginny.** He's slightly startled.

_You make sense to me, more than anything else in this world._

**I do? **Disbelieving, now.

Firmly. _You do._

'_Trapped_

_In a world_

_I don't understand._

_No way back,_

_And no way out._

_How do I escape?'_

**That's very well written. **

_Thankyou, Tom._ Does he know I can't resist flattery? I am positively beaming.

**Ginny?**

_Yes, Tom?_

**Are you alone?**

I glance around the empty dormitory. _Yes, Tom._

**Good. I'd like to tell you a secret.**

I lean closer to Tom's diary and it swallows me whole.

'_The words capture my thoughts,_

_Twist them, and_

_Return them, unrecognisable.'_

**AN: It needs reviewing, so if you just press that little button down there... the one that says 'GO'.**

**..l..**

**..l..**

**..l..**

**.V.**


	4. Chapter 3: Escape

**Chapter 3 – Escape**

**Disclaimer: You've got three guesses about why I've put a disclaimer in. NO! To disclaim something, of course. Oh, sorry, that was only one guess, wasn't it? Oh, well.**

**Ginny and Percy Weasley, Moaning Myrtle, Tom Riddle, Harry Potter, Severus Snape and Rubeus Hagrid belong to JK Rowling. Keep following that line of thought... since I am disclaiming something, I am either disclaiming the fact that I am JK Rowling (yes, that's right, haha) or the fact that I have any relationship to any of these characters. (Well, I'm really related to one of them, but I'm not telling you which one, and I'm not claiming any responsibility for anything that character does in this, or any other chapters.)**

**This is fanfiction, and if I was JK Rowling, I would be too busy having a life to sit in front of a computer and type out fanfiction all day. That means that I'm a fan!**

**Well done! Your minute little brain has come to the right conclusion!**

**I am not JK Rowling, Thankyou for thinking I am.**

**AN: There's one bit set on February 12th, that isn't necessary, but I thought was funny. That's the only reason I put it in. The poem in that part is JK Rowling's, not mine (see disclaimer for details).**

**Now that all that's over, here's the story:**

January 22nd, 1993

I've stopped writing to Tom. I've realised what I've been so blind to all along. I see now why Percy seems to suspect me.

_I'm the one attacking everyone._

_Tom is forcing me._

_It's the words._

I need to get away from him, but it's as though he's I my mind. I can't get him out of my thoughts. How do I escape? And do I really want to?

'_Escape:  
__A blessing,  
__Or a curse?_

_Escape,  
__From a world  
__I know;  
__I love;  
__Is it possible?_

_Escape:  
__A word  
__That means so much._

_Escape,  
__Forever;  
__Never turning  
__Back;  
__Could I do that?'_

I realise suddenly that my feet are taking me to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom – the one that never works. What am I doing?

I tune out of the real world again, and think about how Tom was so _nice_. Even when I knew it was me attacking people, I didn't think he was causing it. I didn't _want_ to think it.

And now, I'm haunted by him.

'_Haunted by his ambitious dreams;  
__Haunted by their terrified screams.  
__Haunted by horrific screams;  
__Haunted in my daydreams.'_

I stop walking and wonder briefly why I am standing in front of the toilet Moaning Myrtle inhabits. Then I look at the diary in my hands – _Tom's_ diary – and fling it into the toilet. I quickly flush the said toilet and speed away from the scene of the crime, before I realise the mistake I've made.

February 12th, 1993

'_Harry Potter.'_

The words form themselves at the top of my clean page, and I realise that I'm not writing about Tom-

_No! Get him out of your head!_

'_His eyes are as green as-'_

I break off, trying to find a suitable description. For some reason, my thoughts are drawn to Professor Snape's classroom, where Tom found Hagrid-

_No! Stop it!_

'_His eyes are as green as - a fresh pickled toad.  
__His hair is as dark as-'_

Still in Snape's classroom, I mentally look around.

' – _a blackboard.  
__I wish he was mine;  
__He's really divine:  
__The hero who conquered the Dark Lord.'_

I read my poetry over critically. It could be better, but I'm not really in the mood to write poetry at the moment. At least it's original – more original than 'Roses are red/ Violets are blue/ Sugar is sweet/ And so are you,' anyway. Also, I'm not writing about Tom-

_Why can't you stop thinking about him, Ginevra Molly Weasley?_

I knew it was a mistake to get rid of his diary.

_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**_

915306274891530627489153062748915306274819536027481953602748

**AN: Thankyou to my reviewers!**

**Olympic Swimmer Bat:And Tgikuijhg, Ojifrygt, Pirrwev to you too! mutters Dancing prunes... poor Sid...  
****Morgain Lestrange: Thankyou! As you see, I have!  
****Riddled Slytherin: Here's your second update!  
****ALL OF YOU: How can I improve? What am I doing wrong?  
****Everyone who hasn't reviewed yet: REVIEW! NOW! points imperiously at that little button that says 'GO'.  
****Everyone who has reviewed: The same goes for you!  
**

**Thankyou!**


	5. Chapter 4: Secrets

**Chapter 4 – Secrets**

**Disclaimer:**

**I am not J K Rowling! --TRUE!  
****I am Warner Bros. instead! --_This is a joke!  
_****I do not own Harry Potter! --TRUE!  
****I own J K Rowling, instead! --_This is also a joke!  
_****I do not own anything! -- TRUE!  
****I own everything, instead! _ -- This is anther joke!  
_****Yes, my jokes are lame. -- TRUE!**

**AN: It's too short and the poetry's rubbish. -- TRUE!**

April 13, 1993

Harry's got the diary.

He'll find out all my secrets!

'_Secrets in my life:  
__They rule me.  
__I cannot escape,  
__Nor can I ignore them.  
__Secrets rule my life:  
__I am a secret.'_

I used to trust Tom, but now I don't know what to do.

I'll have to get the diary off Harry.

I can't ask him for it, because he'll ask me why I want it. If I asked Ron to get it he would do the same. I can't ask anyone for it.

_I'll have to steal it._

Where did that thought come from? I can't! Someone will see me – or something. Why do I need the diary, anyway?

_Tom will tell Harry all my secrets! He'll find out that it was me who opened the Chamber! He'll hate me! I'll be expelled!_

Maybe I should, then...

---

_Tom!_

**Yes, Ginny?**

_Did you tell him?_

**Tell who?**

_Harry!_

**No, Ginny.**

I breathe a sigh of relief.

_Thankyou, Tom._

Q1W2E3R4T5Y6U7I8O9P0O9I8U7Y6T5R4E3W2Q1

**AN: Well? Review, please! It's the little button that says 'GO' down there. I don't mind if the reviews are short – after all, it's a short chapter. Also, please review my new story, 'Why'. **

**Thankyou to those of you who have already reviewed.**

**There are only two more chapters left.  
****The sooner you review, the sooner I post the next chapter (it's longer, this time).**


	6. Chapter 5: Lost

**Chapter 5 – Lost**

**Disclaimer: J K Rowling and Hermionewexa are two different people, but that doesn't necessarily prove that J K Rowling isn't posting under Hermionewexa's name, does it? JOKE!**

**J K Rowling and Hermionewexa are two completely different people. J K Rowling is the author of Harry Potter, whereas Hermionewexa writes nothing more interesting than Harry Potter fanfiction. Incidentally, Hermionewexa would like to inform you that she enjoys referring to herself in the third person, but should probably stop now.**

**AN: It's longer than the last chapter, but that doesn't mean much, does it? I've also tried to avoid direct speech, so there's isn't any direct speech at all in this chapter. The speech, after all, is property of Ms Rowling, and I am not Ms Rowling (see disclaimer above).**

**'Memories' is about the only poem that's any use in this chapter, but you might as well read it, since it's the aticlimax you've all been waiting for.**

**It doesn't exactly follow the events in the Chamber of Secrets, but it's more or less accurate.**

29th May, 1993

_Where am I?_

Stupid question. You're in the chamber of secrets, you dolt.

_And – the basilisk?_

The yellow-eyed snake that haunted my dreams lies dead in front of me.

_Where's Tom?_

I look around for a black-haired boy, and see one, but it isn't Tom.

_Harry?_

My eyes travel down the Boy Who Lived, noting the blood-soaked robes and shining, ruby-encrusted sword. And then I see the diary.

_He knows._

Stupid thought. Of course he knows – he's found me here, of all places, in the Chamber of Secrets!

_Where's Tom?_ I wonder again. Unless he's gone – forever?

'_He's gone, now. Gone.  
__He, who listened to me,  
__Is gone.  
__He, who understood,  
__Is gone.  
__He, who controlled my life,  
__Is gone.  
__Gone, now. Gone.  
__What do I do?'_

I start crying.

---

Dumbledore knows.

_No surprises there then._

Mum and Dad know.

_Quite right, too._

I bet the whole school knows, by now.

_I doubt it._

And now they want me to tell them about it.

_So you should._

SHUT UP!

_If you can, that is._

SHUT UP! It's bad enough, with the memories!

_The memories won't be nearly as bad if you talk about them._

Leave me alone.

'_Memories catapult  
__Through my brain,  
__Attacking me  
__From everywhere._

_Tom listens to  
__My tales of pain;  
__As he leads me  
__To his lair._

_Grey mist surrounds me,  
__And I fall,  
__Seeing nothing,  
__Hearing all.'_

_Harry,_ I mentally implore, _please tell them what happened. I _can't. _I need to forget._

'_They say it's easy  
__To be happy,  
__But I have forgotten._

_They say it's easy  
__To laugh or smile,  
__But I have forgotten._

_They don't know how to  
__Hate themselves:  
__They have forgotten_

_But I remember.'_

QAWSEDRFTGYHUJIKOLPLOKIJUHYGTFRDESWAQ

**AN: Again, Thankyou to the reviewers.**

**The next chapter will be the last one in this story, but I'm starting a fic about Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel.**

**If you haven't reviewed yet, DO IT NOW! _Hermionewexa_ _smiles sweetly at the computer screen._**

**..I..  
..I..  
..I..  
****..I..  
****.V.**


	7. Epilogue: Free

**Epilogue – Free**

**Disclaimer: You all know it off by heart. Do I need to repeat it? Probably.  
****I am not J K Rowling.  
****I am not Warner Bros.  
****I have no claim to the Harry Potter characters whatsoever.  
****I AM A FAN!**

**AN: Last chapter! It's very short.**

**Look out for Withstanding the Test of Time and, if you're bored, you can check my fictionpress account, where I have one story so far (see my bio for the address).**

30th July, 1993, Just before midnight

I glare balefully at the paper, and realise that I've unconsciously written something.

' "_Words are the key  
__To your life," said he.  
__It's true, I see.'_

Yes, Tom managed to imprison my soul with words. I loved him, and now I hate him more than anything else in the world.

'_Words are my plea,  
__Only to be  
__What people ask of me.'_

_What people ask of me, _and more. I want to rise _above _my brothers. I want to be more than any of them, but I don't know how to, and I will NEVER resort to Slytherin ways, so I write, instead.

Tom caught me with words when I tried to get away from my world, and trapped me, but now-

'_Words imprisoned me,  
__When I tried to flee,  
__But now they set me free.'_

**THE END**

(As if I need to say that!)

**AN: REVIEW, please! Thankyou! I will be writing more soon.**


End file.
